


Inseparable

by VictoriannWings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Goodbye Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, Lube, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriannWings/pseuds/VictoriannWings
Summary: Hunk knows Keith needs to find himself, but the Blade of Marmora won't separate them. It can't.





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anyberry for the Heith Secret Santa Exchange! Please comment and let me know what you think! :)

“Oh, my  _ God _ , just ask him out already,” Pidge groaned, slamming her wrench down on the table in front of her. She threw a nasty look over her shoulder at Keith. “Just quit pining to  _ me _ about it. I want to finish these modifications before Coran realises what I’m up to.”   


 “What  _ are _ you up to?” Keith raised his eyebrow, before Pidge threatened to throw the wrench at him. Keith scrambled out of the room. 

 She was right; Hunk had nearly held his hand once before and they were near inseparable at times. Perhaps Keith should just work up the courage and rip off the metaphorical bandaid, and finally ask Hunk out. 

 Ask him out, then what? Take him on a date inside their stuffy castle? Keith groaned; it wasn’t good enough. Nothing could be good enough for Hunk.  _ Especially not me _ . 

 “Keith! Keith!” Lance nearly barreled into him, chest heaving. “Keith, come quick?”

 “What is it, Lance?” Keith already had his hand reflexively on his knife, ready to run. 

 Lance smirked. “Wow, got your attention there. No, seriously, Hunk needs you in the kitchen.” 

 Keith frowned a little, but barely paused to push past Lance and sprint down the hall. Heart racing, he pushed the kitchen door open seconds later, and stopped short. His breath caught in his chest. Dozens of glowing crystals decorated every surface, emanating all kinds of colours, which effectively cast shimmering rainbows everywhere Keith looked. 

 Hunk stood in the center of the kitchen, beside a tiny table with two chairs and two covered dishes. His face was cast in dozens of colours. He shed his apron as Keith approached, his hair tied up in a small bun instead of held back by his usual headband, and his vest off, revealing the yellow shirt Keith had come to know so well. Hunk looked stunning. Incredible. Ethereal and gorgeous.

 Speechless, Keith moved toward him, gaining speed with every step, until he clasped Hunk close. 

 “Hey, man,” Hunk’s chest rumbled with his words. “There’s something I want to say.”

 Keith pulled back slightly and looked up at Hunk. “Hmm?”

 Hunk’s cheeks darkened a little and his hand traced little circles between Keith’s shoulder blades. “I just...you mean a lot to me, and…” He shrugged. “I wanna be...Iwannabemorethanfriends.” Hunk immediately flushed even darker. 

 Keith stood on tiptoe and pulled Hunk’s chin so their eyes met. “So do I,” he breathed, and he wasn’t sure if Hunk kissed him or if he kissed Hunk, but soft lips returned every word Keith had ever wanted to say, pressed against his own. 

  


“Hunk, let go. You’re hurting me.” Keith’s eyes had turned to ice, and a pang of guilt hit Hunk. He released Keith’s wrist. 

 “Don’t go,” he pleaded softly. His heart in his eyes, Hunk tried to be as gentle as possible. 

 But Keith’s hardened resolve seemed sharper than any dagger. “The Blade of Marmora understands me. They know where I come from. They can help me figure out who I am.”

 Hunk couldn’t help himself. He gathered Keith into his arms and wrapped him up in his body--anything to keep Keith from seeing the tears brimming in his eyes. “But what if I never see you again?” As the words tumbled out of his mouth, his tears spilled over, too, pouring silently down his cheeks. Fear made his arms burn, fear that Keith would leave and never come back, would get hurt or forget about him or just not want him anymore. Voicing those fears just made them seem even more real, able to stare him in the face and hunt him down and take Keith away from him. Hunk needed Keith, had thought that Keith needed him, too. But perhaps he was wrong. 

 “I love you,” Keith said, his voice cracked and small, but sharp enough to hurt Hunk’s heart further. “I just...need to figure myself out.” His voice shrunk by the second, shaky and unsure, and Hunk wanted to protect Keith from everything. 

 “Please don’t leave me.” Hunk kissed Keith’s cheek, his jaw, working his way over his skin. He lingered, took his time, dragged soft lips over his face and neck, until Keith relaxed, turned to meet his lips with his own. Hunk knew these kisses wouldn’t solve Keith leaving but in the moment, he could pretend they weren’t saying goodbye. 

 Hunk slipped his hands over Keith’s body, around his waist, his hips. Keith nuzzled into his neck and grazed his teeth against his flesh, earning a moan. Hunk couldn’t keep quiet when Keith did  _ that _ to him. A sudden ache filled his heart. Keith might not do that to him again for a very long time. 

 No. Hunk needed this, needed this to be soft, to express his love for Keith, to Keith. He hugged Keith’s waist and half lifted him, stepping until he had backed Keith to the bed, pushed him down. He kissed down Keith’s chest and tugged his shirt upward with his teeth. Marveling for the thousandth time at the chiseled beauty of Keith’s body, revealed by the removal of his shirt, Hunk purred, “I adore you.”

 And for the thousandth time, Keith still reacted like they were making love for the first time: his cheeks red as his lion, the back of his hand covering his mouth. “H-hunk,” he murmured, eyes half closed. 

 Hunk smiled, and nibbled at Keith’s chest and abs, relishing the way Keith arched his back, all soft sighs and small wiggles. Thumb in Keith’s waistband, Hunk sucked on Keith’s hip bone until it bloomed purple. Oh, God, he lived for the way Keith groaned, his hands fisting in Hunk’s hair. Hunk growled in response, and loosened Keith’s belt buckle, then his own, and they shed their pants in unison. 

 Keith leaned up and pulled Hunk down by his shirt, until Hunk lay half above him, their bodies warm against each other. Hunk curled around Keith and tangled their legs together. “I do, okay? I adore you. With all that I am.” Hunk kissed him again, soft, tender, exploring and enjoying every part of this moment. He loved Keith more than any other creature in this universe, and he had met so many of them, and never had he felt more calm and at peace with anyone else. 

 Hunk slid gentle fingers over Keith, trailed them down his arms and chest and thighs, and Keith’s eyes fluttered back in his head. “You always touch me so...so  _ gently _ , so tenderly, like I’m made of something precious,” Keith murmured, stroking Hunk’s hair. 

 Hunk shrugged a little, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cock. “You  _ are _ something precious.”

 Keith’s eyes rolled back in his head and he clung to Hunk then, nails digging into his shoulder. 

 With a soft smile, Hunk reached for his bedside table, giving Keith one equally soft stroke along his length. He retrieved the lube and then squirted some out onto his finger. Still with a note of gentleness, Hunk reached down to Keith’s ass, and pressed in gentle circles around his rim, easing, slow, taking his time. He wanted this to stretch on forever, to memorise every movement, every look on Keith’s face. His heart filled up and gushed over with an unending love for this beautiful man in his arms as he worked his finger inside. Keith cried out, issuing something between a prayer and a curse, and Hunk moved even more slowly, agonisingly so, until Keith begged him for more, more, more. 

 Hunk dragged his free hand over Keith’s chest again as he added a second finger, then even more slowly, a third, and finally removed his hand and lubed his own dick. “Do you want me, Keith?” he asked, low, deep, hushed. 

 Keith peered up at him, legs and cheeks spread, face flushed with desire. “Always,” he responded, and with it came a promise that made Hunk’s heart ache again. 

 Wordlessly, Hunk eased himself inside Keith, and wrapped his hands around Keith’s waist, until he had filled him completely. Once Keith signaled his readiness, Hunk bucked his hips, moaning as pleasure flooded his body. “Keith, you f-feel so... _ good _ ,” he purred, breath warm on Keith’s ear. 

 Keith didn’t respond, and Hunk bucked his hips again. But when he received no response at all, he lifted his head. “Keith, are you okay?”

 Keith’s furiously shut eyes looked distinctly damp, and Hunk immediately caressed his face. “Baby, what’s wrong? Should I stop?”

 Keith shook his head, clinging to Hunk, as the tears poured down his own cheeks. “Just fuck me,” he pleaded, moving his own hips, almost desperate, and Hunk stroked his hair. 

 “Baby, shh, it’s okay,” he promised. “It’s okay. I’m here. And no matter the distance, we’re never going to be apart.” He moved his hips slightly, just enough, but Hunk had no intention of “fucking” Keith. 

 Hunk was going to make everlasting love to this man, the boy of his dreams, his partner, his paladin, his lover, his best friend. 


End file.
